The Future
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: The future seems a bit dim for Christopher & Elena now but the future isn't so dim because they have each other to get through the hard times but in the end they always come out better and strong than before because they have each other for the rest of their lives.


_**The Future**_

_**Christopher & Elena**_

The future that Chris pictured for him Elena 3 years ago before everything seemed to be going no where and she ran off without telling him the reason why she left him worried about where Elena was and was hoping that she wasn't dead or something. But, once Elena turned up back in his life all those memories he had for them came back and now that they are back together and happy and engaged again all those dreams he wanted for them back then are coming true again. They were so happy then but are more happier now and they couldn't wait to get married. Christopher had promised Elena her dream wedding, it would be on the Ewing's range and outside on the grounds of the range. Their families would come and watch them have their special moment and nothing would go wrong like last time.

Christopher promised Elena the biggest most beautiful wedding and now that they are officially back together and engaged that's exactly what he'll give her. But, there's always something in the way of their happiness and that something is Rebecca or should we say Pamela Barns, she is the only thing standing in the way of their happiness and them getting married. Rebecca has been holding their (Chris' & Rebecca's) relationship hostage she's claiming she wants a divorce not an annulment and this is causing Chris to do things he doesn't want to do. Chris has planned this amazing wedding for Elena and now that dream wedding he promised her is not going to happen yet and it's pissing him off.

Okay, fine Rebecca wants a war then he'll give her a war and he doesn't care who gets hurt or what happens to her but does care about his kids. Which is the only reason Chris has to stop himself from ringing Rebecca's neck for all the lies she's told and now causing him and Elena to postpone any wedding plans. But, right now the only good thing in this situation is Elena and his love for her that is keeping him on the straight and narrow and not letting him lose control over what Rebecca's doing. But, the future that Chris sees is his with Elena and giving her that big dream wedding she's always wanted.

"We'll have that wedding no matter what happens I'm going to give you the wedding I promised you." Chris had been sitting in the kitchen looking at the divorce papers he just received and Elena was sitting next to him looking at the papers he's signing. Yes, Chris is not going to delay this any longer he's going to sign the papers and end his marriage to Rebecca who made up another lie to keep him married to her longer.

"I know." Elena said looking at him sweetly. Elena knows that Chris and her are going to be fine, they are always fine and in the end he will be divorced and they will get married.

Chris looked over at Elena and smiled half halfheartedly and put his hand on hers.

"We will get married if it's the last thing I do it's seeing your beautiful face walking towards me coming down that isle. I am not going to allow Rebecca to make up more lies to control our lives I just won't have it happen." Chris is serious, he's not going to let that women take over his life and if things don't go his way well those babies Rebecca is carrying will never see her ever cause he's going to take them from her.

Elena sweetly held on to Chris' hand and smiled at him. "I know, we will get this divorce and we'll have our big wedding you promised me." Elena was being optimistic and that's what Chris needs right now cause she's the only thing that is keeping him happy.

Later that day Chris went to his lawyer to give him the divorce papers and he hoped that everything will go fine and he will get that divorce as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that's not going to happen yet and when his lawyer told him that Rebecca is throwing more problems their way in order to keep them married Chris went ballistic over this. Oh, that woman is going to make him do things he promised himself not to do. Chris left his lawyer's office and called Elena right away.

"Hey, well guess what Rebecca did now?" He tells her sounding really angry and Elena knew right from his tone that something definitely went wrong at his lawyer's office.

"Oh, no what did she do?" Elena asked knowing that whatever it is it's causing Chris to yell really loudly and say curse words at the top of his lungs he was that mad.

"She..." Chris sighed frustratingly running his hand over his face. "She is now saying that she wants control over the company and she's using John Ross to get his shares of the oil company." Chris was this close to punching something he was so mad at what just happened.

"What? Are you kidding me? How can they do this to you, to us?" Elena is just taken aback by this and she's really hating what this situation has turned into.

"Yeah, can you believe this?" Chris sighed again and told Elena that he'll be home in a few minutes and they hung up.

10 minutes later Chris arrived home still fully in rage over what happened earlier and Elena was there waiting for him outside. He hates what this has come to and now this is going to be a battle that is never going to end.

"I'm so sorry" Elena said running up to him as he got out of the car. She hugged him tightly and she instantly knew how tense he is by just that hug.

"I just don't know what to do anymore Elena they are always coming up with something new to make me more angry. How can Rebecca and John Ross do this to us?" Elena knows the reason and Chris does too and both are not at all happy about this one bit.

"They want revenge, they will not stop until they get what they want." Elena told him as they parted a little but still holding each other in an embrace but not a hug.

"I know, and now Rebecca is using John Ross it makes things that much harder to get this divorce. I am beside myself on what to do so we can end my marriage that never was a true marriage to begin with and I can't have this drag out more than it already is." Chris really had no other plans up his sleeve the only thing he has is Elena by his side through out whatever comes their way.

"Don't worry, we will get through this together and in the end we'll have what we want you and Rebecca getting divorced and us finally getting married." Elena smiled at him confident that everything will work out for them. Chris pulled her into him again hugging her tight and feeling a bit more confident about this situation going on cause he has Elena and that's all that matters.

In the mean time, at least the divorce papers are signed on both ends it's just Rebecca who is stalling. Chris is going to fight this and will get to the bottom of why Rebecca is a thorn on his side and this annoying lying two faced bitch who Chris will destroy once and for all.


End file.
